<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep into the blue by StarlessandAngelus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406118">Deep into the blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus'>StarlessandAngelus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Call of Duty (Video Games), SEAL Team (TV), The Marine (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Hayes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raya Knight always worked hard to achieve her dreams, she always followed the advice that her father used to give her, and right now her dream was to become a Tier One Operator, a Navy Seal, so that morning she went to the army offices in town to apply to be a Seal though she couldn't find anyone to ask then she seen Danny Cooper stood there so she walked over to him and said.</p><p>"Hi, could you help me I want to apply to become a navy seal but I can't find the form anywhere and no one will help me."</p><p>Danny Replied.</p><p>"Yes here is the form, so you want to be the best of the best then?"</p><p>"Yeah I do my father always told me to follow my dreams and well here I am following my dream."</p><p>Raya Answered while she was filling out the form.</p><p>Form</p><p>Name: Raya Knight</p><p>Age: 25</p><p>Rank: N/A</p><p>Height: 5"6</p><p>Hair Colour: Black</p><p>Eye Colour: Icy blue</p><p>What are your ambitions:</p><p>To become a navy seal and be the best that I can be and to protect the word, and to follow in my father's footsteps.</p><p>What do you wish to become?</p><p>A tier one Operator hopefully with Bravo Team.</p><p>Next of kin?</p><p>No one my mother died when I was 6 and my father was killed in action when I was 18 so all alone.</p><p>Health issues?</p><p>None as far as I know I am healthy as a horse.</p><p>Availability?</p><p>Always available can start my Training at any time.</p><p>Form end.</p><p>As she handed the form back to Danny and she saw him hand it to the officer in charge.</p><p>"Please take a seat Miss Knight and we will be with you shortly we just need a few more details from you."</p><p>Said the commanding officer, so Raya calmly walked over to the chair and patiently waited for her name to be called.</p><p>An Hour Later the Officer in Charge called her over.</p><p>"Miss Knight would you please come over and take a seat."</p><p>Said the officer.</p><p>So she walked over to him and sat down in the chair opposite him.</p><p>"So Miss Knight you wish to be a Navy Seal then, may I ask what made you want to join?"</p><p>asked the officer.</p><p>"My father I wish to follow in his footsteps her was Alpha team I wish to be Bravo team."</p><p>Raya answered</p><p>"Who was your father?"</p><p>asked the officer.</p><p>"James Knight"</p><p>Answered Raya</p><p>"Ah he was a good guy good at his job may I ask what happened?"</p><p>Said the officer.</p><p>"He was shot I was there when it happened, I was the last thing he saw."</p><p>Admitted Raya.</p><p>"Well that's all if you can be here first thing in the morning and we will do your fitness test before we send you to green team."</p><p>Said the officer. With that Raya left the office and took a slow jog back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it came to the next morning Raya was up early and was working out while she was waiting for the time to come when she had to leave the house and head to the barracks for her first day of Green Team to start her Training to be a Tier One Operator, while she was doing her test Jason Hayes, Nate Massey, Eric Blackburn, and Ray Perry were all watching her do the test.</p><p>"I don't think she needs to go through Green team Blackburn she could run circles round, Adam, no offense."</p><p>Jason said to Eric Blackburn.</p><p>"She still needs to go through training though."</p><p>Blackburn said to Jason.</p><p>"I see her working out every day, I know she does not need Green Team if she does need any more me and Nate will train her we will teach her the ropes of Bravo Team if she can't go on a mission with us then it will be Nate that will train her."</p><p>Jason Replied to Blackburn.</p><p>"I agree with Jason Raya don't need Green Team just put her straight to Bravo Team, your forgetting Eric I am the leader of Green Team so I get the final say."</p><p>Adam responded to Eric Blackburn.</p><p>After her test Raya was waiting to see what would happen to her whether she would make it to Green Team or not, then Captain Harrington called her into his office.</p><p>"Raya Knight can you come to my office please."</p><p>Called Captain Harrington.</p><p>So Raya walked into his office and sat down and seen Jason Hayes, Ray Perry, Nate Massey, and Eric Blackburn stood at the side while she sat down.</p><p>"This can't be good."</p><p>Raya noted.</p><p>"Right we have decided that you will be Drafted straight to Bravo Team but you will be under the watchful eye of Jason and Nate who will be showing you the ropes and training you as well, you will be going on missions with them."</p><p>Harrington told Raya.</p><p>"8 am tomorrow you will be joining us on our first mission and bring some beer with you, Raya, once you get there we will show you where your cage is and get you set up before we go to talk for the mission details."</p><p>Added Jason.</p><p>"So I'm officially part of Bravo team then thank you and I will be here to help, Mater Chief Hayes I will not let you down."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>After so long in the chat, Jason's phone rang.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Answered Jason</p><p>"Is this Jason Hayes."</p><p>Responded the police officer.</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>Jason replied.</p><p>"I am sorry to inform you but your wife Alana Hayes has been killed."</p><p>Informed the officer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just after the phone call, Jason ran to the hospital to see what was going on with Alana, Just as he reached the hospital he spotted the doctor coming out of the room were Alana was.</p><p>"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do she passed away, if you need any more information please contact the police officer in charge as he will be able to tell you a bit more."</p><p>The Doctor said to Jason.</p><p>After the doctor had told him the news Jason just stood there for a while, after a while, he walked off to his car where Raya was waiting for him.</p><p>"Jason are you ok?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"Not really and I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind Raya."</p><p>Answered Jason.</p><p>"Its ok Jason, I will see you later."</p><p>Said, Raya.</p><p>"Raya don't go, look I'm sorry your my number two in the teams I should trust you more, Its Alana she's been killed do you think you could help me sort things out."</p><p>Asked Jason.</p><p>"Anything you need, I will get hold of the boys to see what they can do and I will set up the wake as well, you just go and deal with Mikey and Emma they are gonna need you more now than ever, and if you need anything else just let me know ok."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>"Ok Thank you, Raya you're a good friend."</p><p>Said Jason.</p><p>After the chat, Raya made the phone call to Ray Perry, Sunny Quinn, Nate Massey, Scott Carter, Eric Blackburn, and Clay Spencer to let them know what had happened to Alana Hayes and to tell them what they would be doing to help out Jason in his time of need.</p><p>After the Phone call, Raya drove her truck home to start sorting out her end of what she has to do.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jason was back at home with Mikey and Emma trying to talk to them when there was a knock at the door, so Jason went to the door and it was the officer in charge of the case.</p><p>"Master Chief Hayes I am here to inform you that your wife was shot in the head by someone named Sargent Andrew Scott do you know him"</p><p>Asked the Officer.</p><p>While Jason was talking to the officer Raya was outside of her front door when she heard the officer say the name of the person that killed Alana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Raya heard the name she sat down in the back of her truck as so many bad memories came back to her like the day that her father was killed, he was also shot in the head by Sargent Andrew Scott.</p><p>Out of nowhere Raya got up and walked over to the officer.</p><p>"Jason may not know him but I do, he was the one who shot my father in the head as well now he has got an innocent woman who was out shopping with her kids."</p><p>Raya said.</p><p>"Can you tell me about him, miss?"</p><p>asked the officer</p><p>"My name is Raya knight and no I can't I never seen him he always shoots from a distance he uses a sniper all I can suggest is looking for any distant building with a good view of the area."</p><p>Raya answered.</p><p>She then looked over at Jason.</p><p>"Jason lets get the house ready for the wake, look I'm here to help you, I will not leave you to deal with this alone I will support you like I did when we were younger."</p><p>Raya told Jason.</p><p>"I know Raya what happened to us we were so close at one point like we were best friends then suddenly you changed, still to this day I don't know what happened why you went like that."</p><p>Jason said to Raya.</p><p>"Look Jason now is not the time to talk about this we need to focus on the wake for Alana and for the sake of Mikey and Emma you know I'm always gonna be here for you Jason, plus we are on the same team now.</p><p>Raya answered back.</p><p>Within the next few hours, Raya and Jason had got the house sorted out then everyone had arrived for the wake and to give Jason their sympathy also to find out what he needed help with. Everyone has worked together to sort the funeral.</p><p>"Raya what's wrong"</p><p>Asked Eric Blackburn.</p><p>"Its nothing that I want to talk about here Blackburn"</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Come on Raya you know you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."</p><p>Said, Blackburn</p><p>"Fine look when I was younger I had feelings for Jason I loved him but the day I was going to tell him he brought Alana to my dad's party and it killed me inside, now them feelings I buried have come back to the surface again, I just don't know what to do."</p><p>Raya responded.</p><p>"You have to tell him, Raya."</p><p>Said, Blackburn</p><p>"No I can't tell him now is not the time to do that he just lost Alana."</p><p>Raya pointed out.</p><p>After the chat with Blackburn Raya went back in the house and seen that Jason had lost his temper and was hitting the fridge.</p><p>"Lisa take the kids to the other room and I will deal with Jason."</p><p>Raya said.</p><p>"I can't do this Raya, not on my own"</p><p>Jason said.</p><p>"You are not alone Jason we are all here for you, I will go back to how we were when we were kids if you want me to I will always stick by you."</p><p>Raya said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the wake and the funeral of Alana Hayes, Raya decided to stay with Jason for the night while Lisa looked after Mikey and Emma.</p><p>The next morning Jason woke up to the sight of Raya in his arms, he tried to move as gently as possible so he didn't wake her up as she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, so he just sat up and watch her for a while well until she woke up.</p><p>"Morning Jason."</p><p>Raya said in a sleepy tone.</p><p>"Morning Raya, how you feeling this morning?"</p><p>Jason asked.</p><p>"I'm ok, I haven't slept that well since before my father died, how are you feeling Jason being as you lost it last night?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"Yeah I know and I scared Emma and Mikey, where are they anyway went to wake them up for school and they weren't there?"</p><p>Responded Jason.</p><p>"They stayed with Lisa last night, don't worry she got them up for school this morning and why do you think I stayed with you last night, like I said yesterday I will go back to how we were when we were kids if I told you how I felt then and still do now even though after the death of Alana I shouldn't feel like this but I do and I can't help it."</p><p>Said, Raya.</p><p>"How do you feel Raya?"</p><p>Asked Jason.</p><p>"Now is not the time Jason you just lost your wife."</p><p>Raya Answered.</p><p>"I will keep asking till you tell me you know that I will, I have known you since 1754."</p><p>Said Jason.</p><p>"Yeah I know the year you turned me into a vampire by the way why did you change me?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"I saw something in you Raya something that reminded me of myself when I was your age plus there was something about you I couldn't just leave you to die I felt protective of you like you were my soul mate. Don't think that was gonna stop me from asking how you feel Raya."</p><p>Said Jason, when he realized what she was doing by changing the subject.</p><p>"Jason I can't tell you not yet, but I will in time just give me some time, and then I will."</p><p>Said, Raya.</p><p>After Raya said that the phones rang to warn them they had to be in for a mission briefing in 10 minutes, so Raya and Jason both went to the base together in the same car.</p><p>When they arrived on the base Ray seen them.</p><p>"What happened to you both last night, after Lisa took the kids I was looking for you both and couldn't find either of you."</p><p>Said Ray.</p><p>"Sorry Ray we both got a bit tired so I went home."</p><p>Said, Raya.</p><p>"And I went to bed after Raya calmed me down."</p><p>Said Jason, almost as if it was a defensive move to protect their secret.</p><p>As they entered the briefing Blackburn walked to Raya.</p><p>"Did you tell him, Raya, cause he seems pretty happy today?"</p><p>Asked Blackburn</p><p>"No I didn't tell him but I did stay with him last night you know to give him some comfort and that, no we didn't have fun we just talked till we both fell asleep."</p><p>Answered Raya, while she sat next to Jason.</p><p>"Well hello, lads and girl I know its an early start but we have a chance to catch Alana's killer Sargent Andrew Scott he has been sited in northern Afghanistan, he is working with the local jihadi group planning to kill Raya and Jason next with any luck he won't succeed on this Mission."</p><p>Said Mandy.</p><p>"No, he won't succeed Mandy, it's not as easy to kill Raya and me not like it was to kill Alana and James, sorry Raya I didn't want to remind you of that."</p><p>Said Jason.</p><p>"No it's fine Jason, and he right Mandy we are not that easy to kill."</p><p>Said, Raya.</p><p>After that Mandy gave them the mission details informed them that they would be leaving for the mission in ten minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they were on the freedom bird Ray was talking to Sunny, Clay was talking to Brock, Mandy was talking to Blackburn and Lisa, and Raya was talking to Jason about the old memories that they shared back in the times before they had to hide in plain sight all the moments they shared before he met Alana.</p><p>The next ting they knew they were in Afghanistan, and ready to take direction from Blackburn, and preparing to chopper in and do recon of the area before they make a play for Andrew Scott. While on the chopper again they were all taking about which two would be on watch first and of course it was Raya and Sunny who drew the short straw.</p><p>"That's not fair why do I have to be teamed with Raya for the first watch, Jason wanna switch with me."</p><p>Said Sunny.</p><p>"What is this sunny don't like working with a woman or something? Oh Jason please switch with him cant be bothered to hear him winging cause he has to work with me."</p><p>Said Raya.</p><p>"Fine I will switch with you Sunny, oh and by the way Raya may be a woman but she is the best we have she has always had our backs from day one she has helped us all through some really tough times, so next time Sunny think twice before you complain about working with her."</p><p>Jason Said.</p><p>While on watch and the others were asleep Jason had the chance to try and get out of Raya how she really felt about him.</p><p>"Raya how do you feel about me?"</p><p>Jason Asked Raya.</p><p>"Now is not the time Jason lets just focus on the mission at hand first."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Stop avoiding the question and just answer me."</p><p>Said Jason.</p><p>"Jason please I promise if we make it through this I will tell you how I feel but for now lets just drop it and focus on the mission at hand ok."</p><p>Said Raya.</p><p>"Fine then you promise you will tell me how you feel about me right."</p><p>Asked Jason.</p><p>"Yes I promise I will tell you."</p><p>Replied Raya</p><p>"Ok what is the situation?"</p><p>Asked Jason.</p><p>"He's a no show, I think someone might have given him the heads up, so he changed the meeting location."</p><p>Replied Raya.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Said Jason.</p><p>"Talk this is Bravo One, the target is a no show permission to return to base."</p><p>Said Jason over the radio.</p><p>"Permission granted, Bravo one time to come home."</p><p>Responded Blackburn.</p><p>"Round It up guys time to go home."</p><p>Shouted Jason.</p><p>After that they all boarded the helicopter to head back to the freedom bird to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole way back home on the freedom bird Mandy was always trying to get to Jason and kiss him but he kept backing off so that she couldn't do that until they landed at the airport when Clay mentioned there was a party at his place that is where Mandy thought that will be the perfect opportunity to give Jason what Raya never could a perfect moment of happiness.</p><p>So as the plane landed in the airport everyone got in their cars and went to Clay's place for the party, then just as Raya was about to tell Jason how she felt, she seen Mandy with Jason, she knew there and then that something was going to go wrong. As she went to stop Mandy from kissing Jason she realized that it was too late that Jason's curse had already broken, when Mandy looked after she kissed Jason and seen that he was a vampire she screamed and ran, before Jason could chase her Raya grabbed him and pulled him outside.</p><p>"Jason why did you let her do that, you knew this would happen."</p><p>Raya said.</p><p>"I didn't let her do anything but hey she done me a favour she released me for who I should be."</p><p>Answered Jason.</p><p>"Jason this isn't you please, look I know what has happened let me help you please."</p><p>Raya responded.</p><p>"No"</p><p>Replied Jason, as he pushes Raya with so much force that she injures her arm.</p><p>After that Raya went back into the party and went straight for Mandy.</p><p>"Why the hell did you do that for Mandy?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"What you mean kiss Jason, I only gave him what you couldn't I tried on the way home but he pushed me off."</p><p>Answered Mandy.</p><p>"Mandy, he's a vampire with a soul, you gave him what he needed to be what the soul hid a vicious killer that is why he was pushing you off you stupid bitch."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>"Got two questions for you Raya. Do you know where you heart is? Do you think you could find it?"</p><p>Asked Mandy.</p><p>"One yes Mandy I know where my heart is, but do you know where yours is. And two I know I can find mine but can you find yours."</p><p>Answered Raya, before she swung for Mandy. But as she did Angel grabbed her.</p><p>"Raya what's happened?"</p><p>Asked Angel.</p><p>"It's Jason, Mandy kissed him and gave him the one moment of pure happiness, Angel his curse has broken and I don't know what to do."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"You will have to put him through hell, there is no way you can get his Soul back now Raya."</p><p>Said Buffy with no remorse.</p><p>"I can't do that to him, Buffy he's Bravo one there is no way I can lead this team with out him."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>"You will have to you have no choice Raya, you will have to, Jason picked you to be his Bravo two Raya, he wouldn't have done that if he thought that you couldn't handle it."</p><p>Said Angel.</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>A few weeks has passed and still no sign of Jason, then one day Raya came across him and Buffy fighting she was about to run to his rescue when she seen a portal to hell open up and Buffy put him through it, so she ran and grabbed Buffy and pinned her to the wall by the throat.</p><p>"Bring him back now, or I will kill you."</p><p>Demanded Raya.</p><p>"No I won't and you will never find the ring to bring him back."</p><p>Said Buffy in a smug way.</p><p>After that Raya bit Buffy's neck and tore her throat out, that's when she seen Riley Finn, Graham Miller and Adam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next Morning the team got called in for a mission briefing, again it was to do with Andrew Scott though this time Jason wouldn't be there to help or even get his revenge for Alana's Death , so it was down to Raya to lead the mission and bring Andrew Scott to justice for what he did to James Knight and Alana Hayes.</p><p>After the briefing they all boarded the Freedom Bird once again heading out for the mission and Raya was all nerves as this was her first time out without Jason and she wasn't sure what to expect or what would happen but she went with it any way then as they hit the area all went wrong as soon as they landed Andrew was waiting for then and shot Ray Perry in the head then ran it was like he was expecting them again like someone had tipped him off that they were coming.</p><p>"We have to go after him, we cant let him kill again."</p><p>Said Raya.</p><p>"Raya are you mad he is killing us off one by one who is going to be next, we can't risk going after him."</p><p>Said Clay.</p><p>"Jason trusted me to lead Clay, and I say lets go after him, he will only kill again if we don't, we don't want another Alana on our hands, yes we have lost Ray but we can still get him."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>"She's right Clay, we have to do this for Ray, Alana, and James, he can't get away with this, if we run now it shows him that we are easy, forgetting we are Bravo Team the best of all the Navy Seals."</p><p>Said Sunny.</p><p>"Well said Sunny, I agree with them, Clay look Jason put Raya as Bravo 2 she has command we have to do as she says lets go after him what ever it takes we will bring him down."</p><p>Agreed Brock.</p><p>After the argument Bravo team went out to find Andrew but had no luck as every corner they turned Andrew took one of the team down the first one was Clay who got killed then followed by Trent was killed then finally it was Brock, thats when Raya decided to pull out all that returned to the Freedom Bird was Sunny, Raya and the dog that was all that was left of Bravo Team.</p><p>On the way home Raya was thinking of how to replace the lost members of Bravo Team and of how she was gonna tell Jason when he returned what happened to Ray, Clay, Brock and Trent.</p><p>"Raya you ok?"</p><p>Asked Eric Blackburn.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking, did I make the wrong call to go after Andrew? Now I have to replace four of our team, I was stupid to think he wouldn't be waiting for us."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Raya your not stupid not when you know Jason would have made the same call he would have gone after him as well, got any idea's who will replace the four we lost."</p><p>Asked Blackburn.</p><p>"I have been looking through the USMC database I have seen four decent ones here take a look at Riley Finn, Graham Miller, Adam, and Jake Carter all of them have a perfect military record I think they will be perfect for the team."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Don't you know three of them?"</p><p>Asked Blackburn.</p><p>"Yes and I know how good they are, the only one I dont know is Jake Carter but judging by his military record he should be here he is the best of his unit and we are the best of ours."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Do it Raya, they will be a good replacement for the ones we lost."</p><p>Assured Blackburn.</p><p>"I will make the phone calls when I get home see if they can meet me at mine, plus I have Emma and Mikey till Jason comes home whenever that will be."</p><p>Said Raya.</p><p>A few hours later the Freedom Bird had landed at the base and the three that was left got in their cars and drove home.</p><p>While she was at home Raya made the first call.</p><p>"Hello, Raya"</p><p>Answered Riley.</p><p>"Hey Riley, got something to ask you can you come to my place, I had a tough day and need someone to talk to about it."</p><p>Said Raya.</p><p>"Yes, I can be there in ten mins you want me to bring Graham and Adam with me."</p><p>Asked Riley.</p><p>"Yes please I need to ask them as well, see you in ten Riley."</p><p>Answered Raya before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Next she made the last phone call.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>Answered Jake.</p><p>"Hi, am I talking to Jake Carter."</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"Yes, who is this?"</p><p>Asked Jake.</p><p>"My name is Raya Knight, I'm calling you to see if you would meet me at my house as I have something important to ask you."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>"Yes I can be there in fifteen mins, see you then Miss Knight."</p><p>Said Jake.</p><p>"Please call me Raya, and see you in fifteen mins, Jake."</p><p>Said Raya before hanging up the phone.</p><p>While she was waiting she started dinner for Emma and Mikey when the door went.</p><p>"Raya door."</p><p>Said Emma</p><p>"Answer it then Emma, I am cooking your dinner."</p><p>Answered Raya.</p><p>So Emma answered the door and let Riley, Graham, Adam and Jake in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the conversation with Riley, Graham, Adam, and Jake there was another knock at the door so Raya went to the door and answered it, there she seen Angel so she invited him in to chat with the new teammates.</p><p>"Raya I have something to tell you."</p><p>Angel said as Mikey ran up to him to give him a hug.</p><p>"Wow, what is going on here?"</p><p>Angel continued.</p><p>"Mikey that's not Jason that is his twin brother Angel"</p><p>Raya said to Mikey.</p><p>"Sorry Angel, he thinks your Jason, Jesus when I first met you after Jason changed me I thought you were him as well."</p><p>Continued Raya.</p><p>"Back to the news then, Jason is due back today."</p><p>Replied Angel.</p><p>"What, where is he gonna land?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"He will land in a graveyard, in a crypt close by to here."</p><p>Answered Angel.</p><p>"What time is he coming back and how will he be?"</p><p>Asked Raya.</p><p>"He will be back in half an hour and he will be confused won't remember anything so we will have to help him remember."</p><p>Answered Angel.</p><p>"We can do that, lets go then."</p><p>Responded Raya.</p><p>As Raya says her last words she and Angel both heads to the graveyard where he will land and they sit there in silence and wait Angel hides in a dark corner, Riley, Graham, and Adam all hide along one side of the wall just in case Jason goes too far as for Raya she was waiting where she knew he would land with blood in her hand waiting for him so he at least had something to help him.</p><p>Half an hour later, Jason appeared back and was really confused to the point that he bumped into Raya and she dropped the jar of blood that she was holding for him which in turn sent him mad because the smell of blood was too strong, then out of nowhere Angel grabbed Jason from behind the neck to calm him down.</p><p>Over the next few days, Raya and Angel went to visit Jason just to make sure that he was ok and to give him more blood and to see how much he remembered which wasn't much till Raya mentioned Andrew Scott then it all slowly started to come back to him.</p><p>As Raya returned home after on of her visits with Jason, waiting at her door was Scott Carter and Nate Massey wondering where she had been as they had been called for a mission, during that time Raya called Stella to look after Mikey and Emma while she was away, though all Emma wanted was money for college.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>